100 Percabeth Moments
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: Exactly what the title says. 100 little percabeth snippets either from my mind or from the book :) (I'll make a note saying if their from the book). I'm planning on updating with a new story every second or third day, so keep your eyes open! :) thanks if you're at least bothering to look at it and check if its any good! :D I have 6 other percabeth stories on the go, so read away!
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Under the Sea

**Hey everyone! This is a new kinda story that I'm trying out since one of my friends found on of my story-notebooks. Yeah... they found the half of the book filled with little Percabeth snippets, and told me I should make one of these for you guys. There are a few people who follow all of my stories, and I'd just like to say - you guys are amazing! If you haven't already, go check out my other PJO fanfics! :D**

**Under the Sea**

Ah…

My day was going well. Until Annabeth showed up, and made it _amazing_.

I was just lounging around, chillin' out on the beach. Until _wham_! I feel myself go fly. Who was the cause of this? The Stoll brothers – obviously. They'd turned my pool chair into a catapult – don't ask me how – and I was now in the middle of the ocean. Great.

I slowly started swimming back. I was in no hurry, and I liked to swim anyway. Emphasis on _liked_.

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice behind me say. I start to tread water, and turn around. Nothing.

"I'm not over there, silly!" The familiar voice says again. Then I realize who it is. Rolling my eyes, I get back to swimming.

"Either get your hippocampi to call a friend, or shut up." I say cheekily, earning a laugh as delicate as twinkling bells.

"Now, now! That's no way to talk to your best friend!" She replies, taking off her hat, revealing her and the hippocampi she was riding.

"Who said you were my _best_ friend, eh Annie?" I joke, and lay on my back. I had shed my shirt at camp, so I was just in my shorts. It was really hot, and I was tempted to ask Zeus to cool it down – but he'd probably make it -10 or something.

"I am truly hurt, Seaweed Brain. I thought I was your _only_ and _best _friend!" She says, jumping off her hippocampi and swimming over to me.

"Now _I'm _hurt! How could you think I'm friendless?" I exclaim, laughing.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She taps her nose, and dunks her head under the water.

"Now it's on!" I say, and use my son-of-the-sea-god powers to create a huge bubble. I make it absorb us both, and drag us down into the ocean.

"Percy Jackson! Let me out of here before I burst this bubble!" She says, and tries to hit the wall, and break the bubble.

"Don't worry; your secret is _safe with me_!" I repeat her words, laughing.

"Why are you so confident being in a bubble you've never made before?" She asks, looking at me strangely.

"Because these bubbles are useful when you're angry. I use them a lot." I say sheepishly. I was meant to inform her whenever I developed a new power. I hadn't told her about any for weeks – but I'd discovered _so _many different abilities.

"Seaweed Brain…" She mutters, smiling.

"Wise Girl."

"Jerk."

"Nerd."

"Idiot."

"Friends?"

"Friends." She says, then stumbles, and I catch her. She stands up straight, and neither of us notice that we are less than five centimetres apart. We're just staring into each other's eyes. Those grey, swirling pools… so intelligent… so gorgeous… Wait. Did I just think that? Bad Percy! She's your best friend, you can't think of her like that!

"Percy." She whispers, leaning in a little.

"Annabeth." I murmur back, leaning in a little closer.

She closes the gap, and our lips meet. I feel as though I've been electrocuted by Thalia – and trust me, I know how that feels.

She moves her hands to around my neck, and I put mine on her waist, pulling her closer. When she finally breaks apart, she looks at me.

"Wow." She sighs, blushing slightly. She looks cute when she blushes. I'm aloud to think that – I just kissed her.

"Wow." I agree, grinning.

*TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY'RE BACK AT THE BEACH*

We walk through camp, hand in hand, and everyone we see mutters something along the lines of, "Finally." Or "It's taken them five years."

We looks at each other, and make our way over to the arena, where half the camp is practising. As soon as we step inside, the Aphrodite cabin 'aww…'s and 'ahh…'s.

"Took you five years, but you finally noticed each other?" Jason asks, earning a whack on the back of his head from Piper.

"Don't be rude! I think it's sweet how it's taken so long to work up the courage."

"I don't… All I got for kissing you was a slap…" Jason mutters, before walking off to show some new camper how to disarm his opponent.

"Ignore him." Piper says, rolling her eyes. She walks off too – probably to tell the rest of the gang.

"Let's go." I say to Annabeth, giving her a quick kiss – making the Aphrodite's sigh again.

"You're so cheesy." She smiles, returning the kiss.

**Sorry if its a little OOC... That's about the length most of the chapters (little percabeth snippets) will be - that was 300 - 400 words :) **

**Cheers for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for the next update! :)**

**~Rose**


	3. For Olympus, and For Percy!

**This is a sad one - sorry! I hope you guys cry while reading it... I cried while writing it... :3 **

**But hey! Who doesn't love a good 'Percy's death destroys Annabeth'?!**

**:) Review if you want more (Well... I'll do more if you don't review, but maybe not every day... :L**

**Read on, but don't forget your tissues!**

**For Olympus, and For Percy!**

"We got this, Annie!" Percy shouted, as we drew our weapons.

I wasn't so sure. Last time we had fought these things, Percy had blown up a mountain, and everyone had thought he'd died in the process.

Slipping on my Yankees cap, I circled around the telkhine **(a/n I think that's how you spell it…?)** and raised my dagger. Percy slashed its face with Riptide, and I struggled to focus.

More were coming up the hill, but we had to have faith that our friends would deal with them. I slashed its' weak-spot, and took my cap off, just about ready to do a happy dance. That is, before I saw what I saw.

"Percy!" I wailed, but it was too late. He looked down to see a sword blade straight through his right lung. He collapsed forward, and I threw my dagger with precise aim, hitting the telkhine behind Percy, killing it instantly.

"No! Percy! The others are coming, hang in there…" I sobbed.

"Don't… don't cry, Annie." Percy voice croaked. "I'll always be with you…"

"No!" I couldn't help it. I screamed the word over and over again, until Percy opened his eyes slowly. I saw the others running up the hill. Their eyes widened when they saw him.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I'll… I'll talk to Hades… my _favourite _uncle…" He cracked a smile, then winced. "I'll request one last talk with you before I go… I'll be fine. As long as you are." He whispers the last line, as if from a prophecy… "One will fall… to save them… all."

"No… no, Percy! Don't go… I love you."

"I… love you too…" He croaks before his eyelids close, and his chest does one great heave, before slowing to a stop.

"No… _NO!_" I scream, sobbing over his body. He can't be gone. He just _can't_.

"Annabeth." Pipers voice is soft. "Come on. He wouldn't want you to be sad." I heard the charmspeak in her voice.

"Your charmspeak won't work! Nothing will… He's gone." I wail, and wrap his limp arm around my waist. Curling against his lifeless body, I give one last sob, before passing out.

***Line Break***

"We gather here, to say goodbye to the Saviour of Olympus, Hero of Camp-Half Blood, Peace-Maker of the Romans, but most importantly, a friend to all. We raise our weapons to you, Perseus Jackson; Son of the Sea God!" Chiron spoken with unguarded passion, and everyone knew Percy was like a son to him. Everybody drew their weapon – sword, spear, dagger, bow – and held it above their head; a kind of demi-god salute.

Chiron motioned for me to stand up, and give my speech.

"Percy was…" I sniffed, looking for the word. "He was the bravest, smartest, most courageous man I have… I have ever met. And in his last moments, he told me the best thing I will ever hear." I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "He told me… he loved me." I say, and Pipers arms wrap around me, and I begin to sob into her shoulder.

Everybody is silent. Nobody had seen me express my emotions as much as crying, let alone sobbing into my best friends' embrace.

"I'm sorry. And another thing. Percy? I know your listening. So just… know that I love you." I say, nearly a whisper.

Then something happens that nobody expects.

The sound of rushing water. Lots of it. It pours through the doorway, and forms on the stage at the front of the amphitheatre. It forms a boy. _It forms Percy_. Everyone gasps, but I just laugh.

"I promised I'd talk to you one last time." The water-Percy says.

"You did. And you never break your promises." I say, laughing for the first time this week – the week he died.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Another round of gasps and 'aww's.

"Don't cry. You lot had better love her. Care for her with all your heart. You hear me?" Percy jabs his watery fingers towards the rows of campers.

"I'll look after her, brother." Tyson says, from a few seats away from me.

"Thank you."

"Percy. Your time is up." Boomed a voice that seemed to radiate from Percy.

"Ok, uncle. Can I say… One more thing?" I assume Hades nodded, because Percy said one more thing. One thing I knew already.

"One must fall, to save them all. I love you Annie."

"I love you, too." I murmur quietly, but it was heard through the amphitheatre – because of the microphone I had.

Water-Percy smiled one last time, before the water went gushing out the door, leaving everyone wet – everyone apart from me.

"Goodbye to you, my son. For Olympus!" Chiron ended the ceremony with the traditional goodbye.

Everyone cried out, 'For Olympus, and For Percy!'.

"Goodbye, Seaweed Brain."


	4. Jump

**Sorry! This is shorter than the others previously, but it was all that went through my mind - so ****_live with it_****! **

**This was based on The Lightning Thief, page 206 - 211 :) If you look it up, I'm sure you'll understand! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Jump**

"Wuht is tah tihm?" My speech was garbled – hey, it was early!

"It's 8am, Percy." Annabeth laughs, poking me in the side. "A new record for you!"

"Shut up… I'm going back to sleep, turn the light off."

"No. You're getting up today, Percy. We _are_ going back to Denver. You _are_ going up that Arch, and you _are _not going to blow holes in it this time!" She demands. Damn, I'd been trying to get out of this Denver trip for ages!

She wanted to go back to that stupid Arch, where I'd fought the Chimera – who was disguised as a Chihuahua. She said that it was, 'My first big achievement. Other than the Minotaur, obviously.'

"But Annabeth…" I whined, I was really comfy in bed.

"No buts! We're going, and that's that!" I didn't really have to listen to her… But I usually did anyway. _It's a Percabeth thing_.

"Fine." I sigh, and drag myself out of bed. She says something about being lazy and fighting monsters, before trudging out of the room.

I head over to the dresser, and pull out some dark jeans, and a blue plaid shirt. After dressing, I switch the main light off, and shut the bedroom door. Immediately, I smell bacon and eggs, and race into our shared kitchen.

"Food! Food! Food!" I chant, bashing my knife and fork against the table, like a small child.

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain. Your food's just coming." She says, filling her plate, before handing me the tray.

"Uh, you didn't give me a plate…" I was confused, and sent her a look that said it clearly.

"You need a plate? I expected you to just eat off the tray."

"Very funny…" I mutter, getting up to grab a plate. After piling up the food, I eat it quicker than Annabeth can finish hers – which is half as much.

"You're such a pig…" She says, smiling.

"I know, but you love me anyway!"

"Keep telling yourself that." She murmurs, laughing.

***I'm just an innocent line break***

"It's better than last time - and look, they've taken your idea and put in a glass floor!" I joke, and look down.

"Very funny… but true. I did say they should have made a glass floor up here!" Annabeth states, very proud that something she said had actually happened.

We were up the Arch in Denver, and it was _much _better this time. No animals aloud… *Sigh*

"Annabeth?"

"Mhmm?" She replies, slightly in her dream world.

"Come here." I motion for her to come closer. I grab her around the waist, and pull her onto the railing, to stand with me.

"Put me down!" She shouts, terrified.

"Ok…" I say, and step off the edge, her in tow. She's screaming the whole way down, and when we _finally _hit the water, she just shuts up. I knew she'd find it cool. The water doesn't hurt – I _make _it not hurt.

"That was so cool." She shouts, and realizes she can't breathe like I can. Floating to the top, she repeats herself.

"That was cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not so fun when you're on fire and have just been told you're the son of the Poisiden." I say, and laugh a little, remembering the memory.

"Whatever." She says, and gives me a kiss. I pull her in tighter, wrapping my arms around her waist, while hers go around my neck.

"Come on. It's home time!" She says, and I pout a little. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, your head is full of kelp."

"Is not! I'm just as smart as _you_!" I say, defensively. She raises her eyebrows. "Ok… I _could _be just as smart as you."

"That's better." She mutters, and pulls me into another kiss.

**Drop a review, tell me what you think! I am going to at least post 100 of these little stories, so I'm sorry if some of them aren't what you like to read. They are usually just what I think when I read a certain chapter/section in a book - hence this chapter! Page 206 - 211 in The Lightning Thief for you lazy people who only read ending a/n :P**

**Once again, I hope you liked the chapter, and be sure to pop a review in the box belooow!**

**~Rose**


	5. Insane PREVIEW

**Hey guys. This is a preview for my new-to-be story, INSANE. It'll basically be about when and how Pbrercy comes to be insane, and how he becomes... well.. non-insane :P **

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Insane**

Nobody understands. Nobody. Not even my own _father_. Being dead, but not being dead – all at the same time. Floating between two worlds, the real and the ghost.

Sometimes, I liked to tell myself that Hades would have mercy – what with me being the one to return his Helm of Darkness. Nope. He just takes that as another example to hate me.

"You don't understand… you don't understand… _you don't understand_…" The only words that I could process enough to form into sound. The only words I'd spoken since death.

"Percy. _Percy_." I knew that voice. Somewhere, I knew that voice from somewhere. Where? I couldn't tell you. "Percy. It'd me. It's Annabeth. _Your _Annabeth. Only ever _your _Annabeth. Whatever this is, we can get through it.

"You don't understand… you don't understand… nobody understands… nobody will _ever _understand!" I scream, surprised that my mind was filling with words – new sentences could form, new sentences that could describe what it was like. Nearly describe.

"Annabeth." I hear a voice say. I uncap Riptide.

"Stay away! Stay away! Get away from her!" I slash my bronze blade, before backing into a corner, dropping my sword, and breaking down. Gripping my head with my hands, tugging on my hair, trying to drown out the voices with pain. It didn't work, to I pulled harder.

"Annabeth." The voice said. Chiron. Who was _that_? The name just came to me – like a sixth sense. "You have to leave him. You have to wait for Mr D."

"No! Don't let them come! Get away from her, get away!" I screamed, and heard something above me. "They're all around. Above and below… beside me… trying to get… to get to her. Trying to rip her from my mind. From my memory. NO! You can't have her!" …

"Who are you protecting, Percy?" I heard her say. She was alive. Good. I'd done my duty.

"Annabeth… They can't… They can't take her from me… not now… _not ever_!" I start soft, before screaming towards the end.

"I told you. I told you! I told you he was still in there! Still fighting! _I told you_!" I heard Annabeth cry.

"He might not be. It might be his voice, and another's soul."

"Annabeth… You can't have her… I love her… You can't… You can't have her!" I screamed the whole thing this time, grabbing my sword, slashing through the walls, trying to get to the demons. They were everywhere. Laughing, taunting, swooping close to her body, before being driven away my a slash of my sword.

"I told you." She said once more, softly. "Percy. Put down the sword." I did as she said.

"Anything…" I murmur, vaguely aware of the crowds standing at the far wall.

"Tell me Percy, who am I?"

"You're Annabeth… The one I… must protect… always protect… die to protect. You're Annabeth… the one I love…" I murmur, falling into a sleepy haze.

"And I, you, Percy. May I ask another question?"

"Anything." I say defiantly, snapping out of the trance. I capped my sword, and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"Where are you?" She asked softly. I could only answer truthfully, always truthfully to her.

"Darkness." I say simply. She motions for me to continue. "Only darkness. And the voices… so many voices… taunting… trying… they want you… they want only you. And so I must protect you. Only ever protect." I let out a scream – girly as it may be – and brought my hands to my head once more.

Pulling on my hair, I tried to drown out the voices. I couldn't take it anymore. I uncapped Riptide, and leapt to my feet.

"Get away from her! Get away!" I yell, and slash at the walls, slicing them like butter. There's a crash, and water flows into the room. "Protect her! Protect… her." I pass out, and fall crumpled onto the hard concrete floor.

**Good? Bad? Drop a review telling me! This'll be a new story in its own rights, so please don't forget to go ahead and check that out... it'll have at least 4 chapters by the end of this week... (its the 9th today). **

**Cheers for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Rose**


	6. Back Where I Belong

**Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! Yes... It's a reunion fanfic... :3**

**Chapter 5**

**Back where I belong**

I'm pacing the deck, biting my lip so hard, that the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth, and I spit it out onto the floorboards of the Argo II.

"What is he doesn't remember me… What if he met someone new… What if he's dead!" I mutter my worries under my breath so nobody hears them, but obviously I'm not as quiet as I thought.

"I haven't even met the guy, but I can tell you for sure; he won't have forgotten you. I mean, you sure made an impression on me…" Jason chuckles, and I smile a little. "Hah! I told you I could make her smile, Leo! You owe me 10 drachmas!"

"No fair! You caught her at a good time! When I tried, she just punched me in the face!" Leo moans, stomping out onto the deck, and handing Jason a handful of demi-god coins.

"You two are idiots." I murmur, going over to the bow of the warship, and stroking Festus on the head. "Any chance of speeding up?"

He just clicks, and the warship starts gaining speed. I hear Leo and Jason shout as they're thrown against the cabin, but I hold on to the rail, and watch as the Roman camp comes into view. It looks pretty cool from up here, and I can see lots of temples and arenas that _must _have been designed by an Athena—sorry, Minerva in their case.

"Guys! Look! We're nearly there! Go down!" I shout, jumping up and down, and pointing towards the camp.

"We can't Annabeth. Not until they send word that it's alright to land the Argo II." Leo replies, looking solemn – which is an odd look for him.

"State your business!" A voice crackles from below, as if from a loud speaker.

"We are from the Greek demi-god camp! We come in peace, and seek permission to land!" Leo speaks into his Wii controller.

"Permission granted!" The voice crackles, then _beep_s. I hear a shout from below. I run into my cabin, to grab my Yankees cap. I whisper to the others my plan, and they nod, and smile. I slip the camp on, and feel the ship descend. There's a loud _thunk_ as it hits the ground, and ropes with hooks on the end are dropped off the side to anchor it down.

"How many on board?" The crackly voice asks, and I now see that it comes from a dark-skinned girl in a purple toga. A purple _toga_… Uh…

"Five." Leo replies instantly, speaking into his Wii controller and earning a few looks.

"State your business." The girl asks again.

"We are from the Greek demigod camp, and we believe that Hera—sorry, Juno has landed one of our friends here. We have searched the whole continent, and have not yet found him. We are in distress at the loss of him." Leo says, formally. I guess being captain of the Argo II is important to him, and he doesn't want Festus to get hurt again.

"Information received. Depart the ship." The girl says robotically. Leo, Piper, Coach Hedge, and finally Jason stroll down the gangplank **(I think that's what it's called…)** and line up beside the ship. That's when I notice him. Dressed in a purple toga – what was up with these people? – his raven hair and oceanic eyes perfect as ever, but they were shadowed with sadness. I walked up behind him – invisible – and waited.

"Where's Annabeth?" Jason whispered to Piper, who shrugged, acting confused.

"I'll go see if she's below deck." She says to the girl; who was obviously the leader.

"Be quick." She orders. Who does she think she is?! Talking to Piper like that!

Piper heads back up to the ship, and goes into the cabin. After a minute, she comes back, an even more confused look covering her face.

"She's not there!" Piper exclaims, throwing her hands up in fake exasperation.

"It's okay Pipes, we'll find her." Jason says, wrapping an arm around Piper.

I pull of my cap and cover Percy's eyes from behind him. He lets out a yell, but covers it up with a laugh. Not a nervous, I-know-what-you're-doing laugh, but an it's-great-to-see-you-Annabeth-Chase. The kind of laugh he keeps just for me. I laugh, and walk around to face him.

"I missed you." He says, as I race over to line up with the others, and throw my Yankees cap on the ground in front of me.

"Sorry, Romans… Sorry guys…" I smirk.

"What's with the cap?" One girl asks.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl in the toga.

"I am Reyna. You would do well to speak to me with respect." Her eyes blaze with authority. I shrug.

"The cap was a present from my mum when I went on my first quest with that idiot." I point lazily at Percy, and he grins.

"It makes you invisible?" Reyna asks, looking at the cap curiously.

"Uh, yeah… A bit like Hades—sorry, Pluto's helmet of darkness." I laugh nervously. "Can I go hug my boyfriend now…?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Percy? The Seaweed Brain over there…" I mutter the last bit, but everyone hears. A few people chuckle, so I assume they know he's a son of Poseidon. Percy doesn't bother to wait for Reyna's answer, he runs right over, wraps me up in his arms, arm spins me around in the air. I laugh into his chest, and wrap my arms around his neck. When he finally stops spinning, he falls to the ground like the idiot he is. I land on top of him with an 'oomph'. The Greeks laugh, while the Romans look confused.

"Inside joke…" Leo chuckles, and we blush deeply. Reyna is glaring daggers at me, so I smile sweetly back.

"I missed you so much." I say as Percy helps me up.

"We all know, Annabeth! We've had to listen to, 'What if he doesn't remember me', 'What if he met someone new', for two months **(Correct me if I'm wrong)**!" Leo jokes, changing his voice to try and imitate me.

"Yeah! Man, you have no idea how much I've heard about you! It's Percy this, and Percy that, and Percy and me used to blah blah blah!" Jason laughs, and I flush. Percy chuckles, and glances down at me, amused.

"Shut up, you." I mutter, thumping him on the chest.

"Didn't say a thing!" He holds his hands up in mock surrender, and I scowl. "Anyway, good to meet you, dude. I'm guessing you're Jason?" Percy asks, fist-bumping Jason.

"Yeah, good to meet you too." Jason replies, then waves over my shoulder. "Hi again, Reyna! Please don't kill me!"

"Oh, Percy, this is Piper McLean," I motion to her, and she waves at him. A couple of people's eyes widen in recognition. It was bound to happen. "And this is our wonderful captain, Leo." I add, rolling my eyes when I gesture towards Leo.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo II; which I built, and now direct along with my trusty co-pilot, Festus the fire-breathing dragon head." He finishes his little speech with a flourish towards the bronze dragon-head.

"That things alive?" Percy asks, looking sceptically at Festus.

"Bad move…" I mutter, and everyone turns to face me. "Get out of his path, you idiots!" I yell, as Festus lets out a great stream of fire, and then tilts his creaky head to the side, and a bucket full of oil streams out.

"Really? I thought we fixed that leak to go down to the incinerator… I'll fix it!" Leo promises, pondering this for a moment, before pulling a large screwdriver out of his tool-belt. A few people gasp, but I just laugh at Leo's ADHD. He climbs up the wall of the ship, the screwdriver in his mouth, and then plonks down on top on the dragon head. He unscrews a few nuts and bolts, before pulling out the control panel. Festus' eyes lose their red light, and everyone goes silent. Leo pulls a few things out of his belt, and a few minutes later, he secures the panel, and tells Festus to tilt his head again. This time, no oil comes out, but an explosion goes off deep within the ship.

"Damn it!" Leo shouts, running into the cabin. I laugh, and Percy shakes his head.

Percy leans his forehead against mine, and looks into my eyes for a long moment. I lean in, and we kiss, oblivious to the stares of both camps. For this moment, I'm back where I belong.

**Like it? :D **

**Don't forget to pop a review in the box below - they help! :D**

**~Rose**


	7. Mrs Annabeth Jackson

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait; I've been super busy! Hope you like the chapter; made it extra long for you ;) Let me tell you now; it's most definitely not your regular 'Percabeth Wedding' :D Sorry if you don't like the twist, just got bored of all the soppy 'I love you Seaweed brain' 'I love you too, Wise Girl' :P**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

**Chapter 6**

**Mrs Annabeth Jackson**

I stare into the mirror, amazed at how gorgeous Piper managed to make me look. My flowing, Greek-style gown went down to my ankles in white silk. There was a simple tiara, resting against my loose curls. This girl in the mirror; the girl with red lips, and shadowy eyes – she couldn't be me. On the outside, beautiful. On the inside? A tortured soul. This was me…

As I stood contemplating my thoughts, I didn't even notice my brother, Malcolm, walk up behind me.

"You look beautiful." He says softly, looking me in the eye as I turn to face him.

"I _feel_ beautiful." I smile a little, and slip my feet into some white pumps. "Are we ready?" I ask, as he hands me a bouquet of blue and white roses.

"Yep." He replies, popping the 'p'. "Your carriage awaits!" He flourishes, before gesturing for me to take his arm. Chiron was giving me away; I didn't want my father to. Chiron was like a father to me, anyway.

We get outside, and I gasp. This wasn't planned. I didn't know about this!

In front of me, was a gold carriage; it had green trimmings, and it shone like the sun. Pulling it were two magnificent horses; with gold plumes of feathers protruding from their bridles, and blue and white flowers in their braided manes and tails.

"As I said," Malcolm grins, "your _carriage _awaits."

"It's beautiful." I whisper, on the verge of tears. Only now did it hit me; I was about to get married. I was marrying my Seaweed Brain, and Leo was going to build us a house in Camp-Half-Blood, and we would be trainers around the camp – just like Chiron. _And _we'd be living a normal life! Well… as normal a life a demigod can have. Me and Percy; we were the start of New Greece. I laughed silently at the thought. _Doesn't sound as good as New Rome, huh? _

"Annabeth. You look gorgeous!" Thalia states, as I climb into the carriage where she and Chiron were waiting. She was my lead bridesmaid, and I demanded that she be with me when I get there.

"Piper did her job well." I laugh, and a single tear rolls down my cheek when I blink.

"Don't cry, Annie. Think about it; tonight, you'll be Mrs Annabeth Jackson." She grins, wiping away the tear.

"I hope you and Percy are sure about this. You're still rather young." Says the centaur, who I forgot was there.

"Of course we are! We survived countless quests, and even…" I gulped, remembering my time in Tartarus.

"We're here." He sighs. "Are you sure you don't want your father to give you away?"

"I want you to do it." I confirm, taking a deep breath, and let Malcolm help me out.

"Let's go rock that church to Tartarus!" Thalia exclaims, and I laugh nervously.

I take Chirons' arm, and we wait until we hear the music. When it starts playing, I laugh. Of course he chose that song…

The doors are opened, and I make my way down the aisle. I glance back and see my bridesmaids; Thalia at the front leading Katie, Piper, Clarisse, and Reyna. They all looked gorgeous in their light, turquoise dresses. Even _Thalia _wore the dress!

_Deep breathes, Annabeth. Deep breathes… _I obey myself, and take long deep breathes. That is, until I look at our guests. _Oh. My. Gods._ The Gods are there, and so is the entirety of Camp Half-Blood, all watching me walk down the aisle. I falter, and nearly trip on the hem of my dress, but Chiron catches me. I grin sheepishly, and I see Percy suppressing a laugh. He's wearing a turquoise shirt – the same colour as the flowers – and a black suit. Oh, he's also grinning like a madman.

I finally reach Percy, and the Disney song, _Under the Sea _stops playing. I can think of two reasons why he chose that song. 1: He's the biggest child known to demigod kind. 2. We had our first real kiss under water.

The second Chiron lets go of me, Percy pulls me into a big hug. It only lasts for a second though, as we don't want to step over the line with our godly parents there.

"Hello everyone!" Leo grins, and waves at the crowd. Oh Gods, why did we let him conduct the ceremony…? Worse; he's in a flame shirt with, 'TEAM LEO', written on the front in black.

A lot of the campers laugh at this; they obviously hadn't noticed Leo there. From the looks on the Gods' faces, they didn't approve of Leo's behaviour.

"I'm going to skip the boring stuff, is that okay, guys?" He whispers, so only me and Percy hear. We nod, smile, and I face palm. A few people give me a weird look, but I ignore them. I also ignore the stares of some new campers. Let's just say that my dress has a rather low V-neck.

"We're here today," He checks his book, "to celebrate," he squints at his book, "the marriage of Perseus Jackson – wait, _that's _your real name?" Leo snickers, earning a whack on the head from me, and a half-hearted glare from Percy. "Carrying on… The marriage of Perseus Jackson," He snorts again, but covers it up badly with a cough. "and Annabeth Chase. Now, where're the ring things?" He looks around, wildly. Nico steps forward, and hands Percy the rings.

"Good luck with her, man." He whispers, smirking. I narrow my eyes at him, and he steps back quickly. Thalia laughs at this exchange, and shakes her head in amusement.

"Percy, give Annabeth a ring, you greedy pig!" Leo scolds, wagging a finger at him like a strict mother. Nearly everyone laughs at this, and I try to supress a laugh. Sadly, I failed. Luckily, some people – mentioning no names… Thalia – were laughing quite loudly.

Percy looks at the rings for a moment, before handing me one.

"Read the inside." He whispers, and when I look, I can't hold back the tears. Engraved into the gold of the ring, is a message_. _I sniff, and carefully wipe my tears. I glance at the guests, and their all looking at me, with either wonder, envy, or disgust in my mothers' case – both mothers. I avert my eyes back to the ring, and the tears fall once more.

"Oooooh! What does it say!" Leo screams, and I turn the ring so he can see the inscription. "Aw… That's so sweet! It says, _I'll love you for eternity ~Percy." _There's a round of 'aww's, and even my mothers aren't looking like they swallowed a marble.

"Can we just continue?" I say quietly, and Leo nods.

"Anyway…" And he begins to read off the vows, and I repeat.

"Perseus Jackson, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband.  
Before these witnesses, I vow to love you, and care for you as long as we both shall live.  
I take you, with all your faults and strengths,  
as I offer myself to you,  
with all my faults and strengths.  
I will help you when you need help,  
and turn to you when I need help.  
I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." My voice cracks towards the end, and I'm on the verge of tears again. "And death." I add, slipping his ring onto his finger.

Now it's Percy's turn, and he repeats the vows.

"Annabeth Chase, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife.  
Before these witnesses, I vow to love you, and care for you as long as we both shall live.  
I take you, with all your faults and strengths,  
as I offer myself to you," He stops, and his eyes are brimming with tears.  
"with all my faults and strengths.  
I will help you when you need help,  
and turn to you when I need help.  
I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." By the end, I've got tears rolling down my cheeks, and he looks as if he's about to cry too.

He slips my ring onto my finger, and I feel him shaking. Taking both his hands in mine, I smile softly at him.

"Pfft..." Leo sighs. "You may now kiss the bride." I hear Leo say, but I'm too busy. Staring into Percy's eyes, we're alone. I hear voices talking, but they're far away. Right now, in this moment, we're alone. Lost in the pools of Percy's ever-changing, oceanic eyes.

Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder, and I jump, and cling onto Percy. Tartarus, monsters everywhere I look. I can tell Percy's having the same though, and we go back-to-back, and Percy has RipTide out, in pen form. We're still grasping each-other with one hand though.

I look around wildly, my hand going to where my dagger is concealed, around my thigh.

"Get back!" I hear someone call. Then everything goes in slow motion. I hear the snarl of a creature that nearly killed us. Then I see it. A black shadow, a leaping beast. I turn around at exactly the same time as Percy, and we drop to the floor, I bury my face in Percy's chest, and he hides his in my shoulder.

We're panting hard, and I'm wearing something awkward. I look down. A dress? A dress while I'm on a quest through Tartarus? Unlikely.

Then it hits me. I'm in my _wedding dress._ This is my _wedding day, _and this – the creature, the fear, the darkness – it's just a flashback. Chiron warned us that things like this could happen. The dreams were bad enough; just sleeping in each other's embrace was enough to stop those. But the torture during the day as well? No. I can't handle it.

"It's not real. Look down." I yell, and Percy notices his clothes too. "It's not real… none of this is real… it's not real…" I murmur, and start shivering. "But we can't take the chance."

"It could be real… We have to get to the door… They'll be there… they'll save us…" Percy states, more to himself than to me. "I'll get you out, Annie… I'll get you out…" I grip him tighter. I just lost him. I won't let it happen again.

"Let's go." I say, spotting a log that we can use for cover. I draw my dagger, and Percy uncaps RipTide. This has to be real. It's tricking us. The void that is Tartarus is tricking us. Trying to make us put our guard down. We wouldn't, that was for sure.

We get to the log, but when I try to touch it, it disappears. _This isn't real. That's your proof, Annabeth. Get back to back, and it'll go away eventually._

There's another snarl, and me and Percy go back to back on instinct. Suddenly, it all disappears. I twirl back around to face Percy, and sob into his chest, and I feel his tears on my shoulder.

I don't know how long we stay like that, but we eventually calm down enough to look around. We're in a church. And all of our friends are here. And the Gods are here.

I let out another sob as the shadow of the beast lunges at me. I bury my face in his chest again, and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay. It's gone. We're okay…" He says, over and over again in my ear.

"Oh my…" I hear a voice say. My head jerks up, and I see Chiron. I let out a shaky breath, and wipe away my tears with a shuddering hand.

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter, and stand up, pulling Percy with me. He wraps an arm protectively around me, and gives me a squeeze, as he rubs his face with his free hand, and takes deep breathes.

"What did I just see...?" Says Athena, cautiously.

"I'm afraid they just had a flashback to… well, you know where." Chiron says, looking pointedly at Hades.

"To Tartarus." I say, regaining my posture. "I must not be vulnerable. I must not look weak in front of my mother…" I mutter under my breathe, and the Gods all look at me. I forgot about them… Great. They all heard me.

"Child, do you really think that?" Chiron says softly, coming towards us. For a moment, he changes into a creature, and I breath sharply, raising my dagger. I blink and he's back to Chiron.

"Oh Gods…" I lower my dagger, and look down. "Can we just… finish this?"

"Y-yeah…" Percy speaks for the first time, and his voice cracks.

"We finished. Percy, you can kiss her now by the way." Leo states, and me and Percy both break into grins.

"Finally." Thalia mutters, but she looks shaken up too.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and he kisses me softly, holding me gently by the waist. I close my eyes, and enjoy this moment.

Because this is the moment that I become Mrs Annabeth Jackson.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it! :D**

**I'd like to thank The Goddess Is Alive for being a great friend :) She reviews every story, every chapter, and frankly, she's just a brilliant friend :) Go check out her stories; they're amazing :D**

**Don't forget to pop a review in the bow below, telling me your opinion on this Percabeth Moment!**

**~Rose**


End file.
